


Comment Fic--"cover"

by SarahJeanne



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne





	Comment Fic--"cover"

"Is that what you're wearing?"

Shaun turns away from the mirror to where Nate is leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom. He's got on nothing but a towel, and droplets of water are falling from his hair and rolling down his chest. It would normally be distracting, but he's got that look on his face, with his lips pursed and pushed to the side, that means something is not going the way he thinks it's supposed to.

"Clearly," Shaun says in reply. He's not ready to pick a fight until he knows where it's going.

Nate walks over to the closet and pulls out a blue button-down. "What about this one?"

Shaun eyes the shirt suspiciously. "I thought you said this thing was casual."

"It is. You can keep a few buttons undone, even roll up the cuffs a little if you want. I just think it will bring out your eyes."

Shaun sighs as he realizes this fight is happening whether or not he wants it to. "That's such bullshit, Nate," he says, trying to keep his voice calm. "I'm so sick of you fucking with me and thinking I won't see what you're doing."

Nate drops the shirt onto their bed and sighs as he looks at the ceiling. "I'm sorry." He looks at Shaun. "I know I said I would stop doing that. I just--. I was hoping you would wear something that will cover your tattoos.

Shaun looks from his right arm, where the ink just barely peeks out under his sleeve, back to Nate in disbelief. "And the crazy thing is, I actually think you're serious this time."

There's silence. Nate opens his mouth for a few false starts before he finally gets words out. He looks anguished, like the whole thing is out of his control. "I know. It's insane. But I have to pick my battles, Shaun. Bringing you with me tonight is going to be tough, but I'm doing it, and anyone who has a problem can go fuck themselves. It will just be a lot easier if I show up with a nice boy and not some tattooed hooligan."

Shaun's irritation fades. Bringing a man to a work function for the first time is a pretty good excuse for temporary asshole-ism. His mouth is trying to twitch its way into a smile, despite himself, anyway. "Did you just call me a 'tattooed hooligan,'" Shaun asks, trying and failing to sound stern.

"I would never call you that," Nate says exaggeratedly. "I'm just channeling my boss." Nate smiles back at Shaun and takes a step closer.

"I though you weren't going to do that in the house anymore," Shaun chides, playfully.

"Even I mess up sometimes," Nate says. His eyes flicker unconsciously to the edge of Shaun's sleeve.

Shaun refrains from rolling his eyes. "I'll wear the other shirt." He watches Nate's posture relax.

"Thank you," Nate says, closing the distance between them and untucking Shaun's shirt for him. He takes the opportunity to slide his hands up Shaun's back as he pushes the shirt up.

Shaun pulls the polo off the rest of the way. His breath hitches as Nate mouths at his collarbone. "You're going to have to unbutton it for me later, though," he says, working hard not to start thrusting his hips forward as Nate's tongue weaves its way across his skin.

Nate brings his mouth to Shaun's, a hair's breadth away from touching. Their lips brush when he speaks. "That's a promise."


End file.
